


What Lurks in the Night

by ChildOfTheMoon86



Series: Halloween night [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creepy Halloween, Horror, Monsters, Supernatural Elements, Warning for Blood and slight gore.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheMoon86/pseuds/ChildOfTheMoon86
Summary: For most people, Halloween is a time for fun, to dress up and party. But for them, it's the most dangerous night of the year. For only they know of the horrors that lurk in the night. And they will give their all to defend against it. Featuring the Magic trio.





	What Lurks in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia. Wish I did...
> 
> Note to readers: Welcome to my darker Halloween story. This, and Halloween party, Pumpkin Carving Contest! are connected but you do not need to read the other to enjoy this.
> 
> I do not know any Latin, Romanian or Norwegian, as such, I apologise in advance for any and all incorrect translation and writings. If anyone wants to correct me, please, feel free. To everyone else, the English translations for the intended moments will be given at the end. Happy reading!

For most people, Halloween is a time for fun, to dress up and party. For some though, it is a night most feared. From sunset to sunrise, the Vail between the worlds is at it's weakest and sometimes, things come through from the other side. For those who know, who still practice the ancient arts, it is a night of dangers. For they know, the creatures of the other world would swallow theirs whole. This, they will never allow, and they will give there all to defend this world from the next.

* * *

Wings spread wide, she descends down onto the railing of the balcony, taloned feet clinking against the cold metal. She crouches down on her perch and folds her wings back, looking out at the crowds of humans below. Feminine body loosely covered with thins strips of leather -no two the same, all prizes from her past prey- leave little to the imagination as she moves. Eyes shining, she searches the crowd for a meal. Her stomach growls, licking and smacking her lips as she watches from above, jagged teeth glinting in the low light of the street. _Finally_ , the Vail has begun to weaken once more, allow her to slip through into the human world again.

She could easily take any she sees as her next meal, man or child, woman or infant, there all the same to her. But not tonight, _tonight_ she is after one of _them_ , the beings that walk among humans, but are so much more. One small taste, a little over three centuries ago, and she has been _craving_ there flesh ever since. Now she is back and she intends to **_feed_**.

There! She spots her target, tall, blonde hair standing and all to enticing. Not waiting a moment longer she spreads her wings and takes to the air. Swift as the night she calls home she drops down, taloned feet aimed at her prey. But instead of landing her target she lets out a shrill screech of pain as she is halted in mid air, mere feet from her prey. Looking down to the cause of her pain, her eyes widen at seeing a blade piercing her chest.

With one swift movement, the creature is brought to the ground, dead. Pulling the sword free, it's bearer flicks it back in one fluid movement, clearing the ethereal blade of the creatures black blood.

"Come on Nor, we're gonna be late!" The creatures intended target calls.

"Only because you took so long getting ready." The blade wielder replies, dismissing his sword, task done.

"You wouldn't tell me what you thought was best so I had to just pick an outfit by myself! So, really it's you that's making us late." The blonde jokes smiling as he continues on his path, none the wiser to his almost demise mere moments ago.

"Whatever." His companion sighs, walking over the corpse of the creature, not even sparing it a passing glance.

* * *

"Took you two long enough!" Romania calls as he sees Norway and Denmark arriving at the party.

"Blame the Dane, not me." Norway says, not caring for their lateness.

"Aw come on! Oh, hey Sweden's here!" The Dane says as he moves off to join the fellow Nordic.

"So?" Romania asks once he's gone.

Norway sighs "Stupid Dane, he has no idea how close he came to being killed."

"A bad one?"

The Norse nation fixes the Romanian with a serious look "I just killed as Shee devil."

"Shit. Looks like this'll be a bad night then."

"Yes," the Norse nods "Stay close to Hungary."

"Urrghhh," Romania groans "gods, why'd she have to be a target? Can't we swap?"

"No, you know why."

"Oh, no. What is it? You both look serious." England says as he joins the pair.

"Nor just killed a Shee devil on the way here."

"Shit."

"That's what I said."

"Alright, I'll go find America, shouldn't be too hard. Go stay by Hungary."

"Urgh, Fine! But she better not try to hit me with a frying pan again!" He complains moving of to find the female nation.

"I'll go make sure the stupid Dane doesn't get himself killed."

"Right, I'll text Scotland, get him to keep everyone together." Nodding Norway moves of, rejoining Denmark, now with the rest of the Nordics. England then turns, heading of into the crowd to find the obnoxious American.

This is their job, as the few remaining who know of the danger to their world, it is their mission to protect and defend against the creatures that seek destruction upon them all. Of the more than two hundred nations, only 11 of them can see beings from beyond the Vail and only 7 of them can actually fight them. In the past, the ancient Nations are said to have been able to fight the creatures, but now, only Norway, Romanian and the sons of Britannia are capable of this fight. The 7 of them against an army, sometimes the fight seems impossible. But whenever they feel like that, they need only look at what it is they defend, what they fight for to be reminded why they never give in.

"Ahahahaha!"

For England, it's that obnoxious laugh.

"Ah Angleterre, there you are! Come you'll want to see this. America is about to make a fool of himself."

It's the easy smile on the French twats face.

"Hey, England."

It's for his most loyal ex-colony. It's for all those he once called family, friend, brother.

"Just wait, this is gonna be awesome!"

This is why he fights.

* * *

On this night, there is no rest for them. While the others laugh and party the night away, they work to ensure they all can see the sun rise.

"Scot, North, Ire, And Wales have everyone contained. They've raised the barrier so that should give us at least an hour." England tells the other two members of the 'magic trio' or so Scotland calls them.

"I got the Dane to start a drinking contest with Prussia, so that should keep them busy."

"Why do you guys always get the easy jobs?"

"Did you distract Hungary?" England asks, all seriousness. They don't have time for games.

"Yeah, she and Austria are preeeetttyy busy if you know what I mean." He says wiggling his eyebrows. England just rolls his eyes at him.

"Honestly, is that your _only_ plan?"

"Hey it works doesn't it. If it ain't broke don't fix it."

"Whatever." Norway shakes his head.

Suddenly, the trio felt a shiver run down their spines, snapping there heads in the direction of the darkened street, they can sense the evil approaching.

"They're here." The Norse nation says, arm stretched out, just out from his body, hand splayed he summons his blade into being. Grasping it he takes up his stance, ready to fight, runes along the blade glow in response to its masters will. Beside him the other two prepare for battle, Romania's tarot cards encircle him, spiralling upwards, while England calls upon his wand and ancient tome.

Now ready the trio brace themselves for the first wave. The wait is agonising but sure enough, the black of night ripples before them and a creature bursts forth, like pus from a wound, the beasts continue to seep through the opening between the worlds.

" _Thunder cade_ _!_ " Romania commands of his cards spinning around him to the desired one and launching a rain of lightning down upon the beasts. The smaller beast are easily killed, the larger ones however, merely brush the attack off and continue their charge into this world.

" _Per mater in manum ejus, miserunt ad lucem in tenebras!_ " England chants, orbs of light fill the air around then, illuminating the street and shrinking the darkness of the portal.

Norway readies his sword, arm raised, front foot forward. He closes his eyes and takes a breath, feeling the power flow through him. His eyes snap open, and he launches forward in a blur, speed enhanced by his magic. He easily cuts through the flesh of the beasts as if they were nothing but air. Like a fountain, black blood flows forth from sliced bodies and severed limbs. The screams of the creatures fill the air as they are torn apart.

" _Ego lux in tenebris iubes regi: Egredere! Aperuit illis quae proxima sunt, Signa quod habet partes diductum_ _!_ " England's chanting grows in volume and strength as the light from the orbs intensifies, burning the flesh of the beasts and closing the portal. Now trapped in their world, the nations finish of the remaining beasts who screech in pain, flesh burnt and blinded, they are easy to kill.

"Step back Nor, I got this." Romania assures as the Nordic nation nods moving clear of the masses. Once clear, the Romanian nation calls upon the power of his cards once more.

" _Focul cel sfânt, arde-i pe cei blestemați._ " He speaks and the cards obey, rotating to the desired one, he places his hand upon it and flames burst forth. The fires spread out, engulfing the last remaining creatures and killing them in a cacophony of agonised screams. The trio look over the mass of broken, burnt and severed body parts, ground soaked in blood and air filled with the sickening sent of both rotting and burnt flesh, a job well done. But the night is far from over and this will not be the last time they must fight.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Romania shrugs at the sight, recalling his cards.

"Hmm." Norway hums, dismissing his sword once more.

"True, But now is not the time to relax, if one Shee Devil made it through, more will definitely come." England says as he stores his book and wand within the confines of his clothes.

"Agreed, back to business. Guard the most vulnerable." Norway reminds.

"Got it!" Romania solutes as he heads back, the costume party will be starting soon and they still need to change.

The other two also head back, thinking of the night yet to come. The fight may be hard, long and seemingly endless sometimes. But they'll never stop fighting for those they care about.

* * *

"Nor! Where the hell did you go man! Your not even changed yet, come on, before the contest starts!" Denmark cries, surprisingly only slightly drunk after his drinking contest. He quickly pulls his friend into the changing rooms, throwing his costume at him in the process.

"I don't know why your so bothered. Its an individual contest this year, your only making more competition for yourself by making me enter." He sighs, taking the clothes and heading into one of the stalls to change anyway.

"Because, it wouldn't be right if I left my buddy out!" He calls through the door. The Norse nation can't help but smile despite himself at that. Yes, they all have something they fight for, and this, for him is it.

* * *

"Hehehe!" Romania can hear Hungary's giggling coming from one of the rooms down the hall. America's mansion is really too big sometimes, it's so easy to lose things in here. Like, for example, an annoying female nation and her ex-husband.

"Hehehe." Romania snickers, thoughts of jumping out at the female nation when she'd least expect it filling his mind. Maybe he should text Prussia to join him, it's always fun when the two of them mess with the woman. There! At the end of the hall, that's where the giggles are coming from. Creeping up to the door, Romania puts his ear against the wood to listen.

"Hehehe, oooohhhh, Austriaaaaaaa!" He can here her call. Trying not to laugh, Romania grasps the door handle and yanks the door open. Inside Hungary stands half dressed in a costume that seems to contain a short blood red skirt and a half corset, she turns to the opening, face turning red at both being seen and at who the intruder is. In her hand she hold some sort of half transparent black and white split shirt, on the bed Austria is shirtless and looks incredibly flustered, only increasing at being seen.

"ROMANIA YOU DICK!" Hungary screams as she recovers, trying to cover herself while also grabbing for anything to use as a weapon.

Cackling like a mad man, he bolts from the room as she grabs the lamp by the bed, pulling it free from the wall, and lobbing it through the doorway. Yup, the fight is hard, but this right here, this makes it all worth it.

* * *

England let's out a long sigh as he views the fallout of the antics of his ex-colony.

"Why in Gods name, prey tell, did you ever think this would be a good idea?" He asks the American. The boy is covered head to toe in pieces of jelly and smashed apples.

"It sounded good at the time!" He tries to defend himself.

"In what _world_ , does a swimming pool full of jelly and apples sound like a good idea?" He asks exasperated. The lad had thought that they could use the diving board as a launch pad and jump into the jelly pool, face first, to bob for apples. Needless to say, it didn't work, America did prove however, the exact reason why you _don't_ try to swim in jelly. Having to fish the boy out before he dies the most ridiculous death any Nation has ever suffered, was definitely _not_ on his list of things he planned to do today.

"Okay, so maybe when you say it like that it doesn't sound so good but, come on! It would have been so sweet if it worked!" The American reasons causing England to sigh again.

"Maybe I used to much gelatine? The consistency was good but the viscosity was too much to swim in." He mulls the issue over and England just shakes his head. For all the lad can seem dense, he can show true intelligence when he puts his mind to it. Right now, that means figuring out how to swim in jelly.

* * *

So the jelly pool apple bobbing event was a bust, but that didn't stop anyone, now all in costume. The nations mill about the estate, relaxed and enjoying themselves. The pool jelly now the main dessert with nations sitting by the pool eating handfuls of the stuff. England, Norway and Romania look out across the gathering, everyone's having a good time and they smile at they're lack of fear for the night. For it means they're succeeding in this fight. Defending the whole world isn't easy, but they all have their ways. If anyone were to look in the doorways of the Nordic Nations homes, they would see faint runes carved around the frames. If asked about the most would shrug, if they asked Norway he would simply say " _For dem vil jeg bevare deres liv mot natten._ "

If anyone were to go looking, in the houses of all the Nations of the former Soviet Union, they would find a single tarot card. The card would oddly be stuck to the floor boards in the very middle of the house, even under carpets or tiles, completely unmovable. If anyone where to ask the Romanian about the cards he would simply say " _Pentru ei, îmi voi păzi viața împotriva noii._ "

Unlike the other two, no visible oddity can be found in the homes of the former colonies of the British Empire. No, rather than bind protection to the homes of those he once called family, England went a step further and bound the protection to the Nations themselves. The protection is normally invisible to all, unless made to resonate with his magic, then they can only even be seen by those who are also magical. Though binding protection to the individual is far more effective, it is also far more dangerous to the caster and requires a constant supply of energy from the caster. If someone were to somehow see the sigils upon the backs of any of these nations and ask England about them, he would simply say " _Eorum ego vitam in noctem custodiunt._ "

* * *

As the trio sense another opening beginning to form, they head of to fight, ready to defend with everything they have. As they gather, Romania can see England subtly touching the backs of his former colonies as he passes, light, only visible to the magical inclined nations, seeping through their clothes as he makes contact. Fading as he moves his hand away. Romania knowns, he's checking that the protection still holds as strongly as the day he placed it there. The Romanian shakes his head, moving on. He can't help it, he's not sure how, but he sometimes forgets just how powerful England's magic is. He had once boasted that his families magic is the strongest in the world. But Romania and Norway had disagreed, each saying that it was there own. On principle alone if nothing else, they had to disagree but, after that one time seeing all the sigils England is constantly maintaining, he's not so sure.

* * *

"Hahaha! Oh wow, Nor! That's low even for you! Hahaha!" Romania's laughing rings through Norway's computer speakers from the Skype call.

"He deserved it." The Norwegian deadpans.

"Ahahahaha!" The laugh is suddenly joined by the ringing of an incoming call to the group chat. Answering the call both Nations watch as a flustered England appears on screen.

"Sorry I'm late, America is being a complete _arse_." He says as soon as the call connects.

"Hey, Anglia!" Romania waves on screen.

"Morning, England." Norway greets, receiving a groan in reply.

"Urgh, don't remind me. I _still_ hate these time zones." He gripes, as he's been doing ever since the second half of the 1800's.

"Get over it." Norway says, like he has for just as long.

"So, what's going on over in America? Nor just told me he replaced all of Denmark's hair gel with purple quick dye. Anything fun like that happening on your end?" Romania questions, looking for trouble like always.

"Hardly, the boy doesnt's seem to understand that we have jobs to do, everyone can't just drop what their doing to have a summer getaway. But does he listen? No." He huffs.

"Man, I _wish_ I could have a summer getaway." The Romanian sighs wishfully.

"So you can mess with everyone?" Norway asks, expression hiding his amusement at Romania's fake hurt.

"Like I would! Nor, you wound me!" He cries melodramatically placing a hand over his heart, pretending to fall out of his chair.

"Yes, we're not having another water fountain incident." England agrees with his Norse friend.

"Oh come on! That was _one_ time!"

"And _once_ was more than enough." Romania childishly sticks his tongue out as shouting can be heard in the background.

" _England! Dude, where you at?!_ "

"Urgh, that boy, doesn't he know what time it is?"

" _Dude? Oh, hey what you doing?_ " The other two can here a door being opened as England turns around on screen.

"Honestly America, do you have any sense of privacy? I'm taking a Skype call."

" _Oh, Yeah? With who, let me see!"_ The others hear before England is shoved aside and America appears on screen.

"Hey! Norway, Romania, dudes what's up?"

"Not much man."

"Business."

"America, move!" England's voice rings through as he pushes the American to the side, now both visible on the call.

"Oops, Sorry dude. Hey did you tell them my idea?"

"Yes, and no, they can't come."

"But you never let me get to the best part! We all have a summer getaway _but_! We all tell our bosses its a week long world conference to tackle the most pressing world matters!"

And that somehow was how, every nation ended up on one of America's island territories pretending that they're working while they relax, drink and party for an entire week. Honestly, it's a surprise the island survived.

But it was during this time Romania truly realised how powerful England is. One night he had called there trio together to tell them his plan.

"I want to check and reinforce the protection sigils." And so, that was how he and Norway had been roped into gathering every ex-British colony and convinced them all to go in the resorts swimming pool at once, with out any of them questioning them. Once in they were all in the water, Norway retreated claiming he had done his part, and took to sitting on a lounger under the shade. Romania chose to sit by the pool edge, eager to see England's magic at work. Normally he was very secretive about the sigils, this was an opportunity he wasn't going to pass up.

Seeing Romania, England came over to sit on the edge of the pool with him. Like everyone outside, he too, was wearing his swim wear.

"Let me guess, you want to see my work?"

"Yup!"

"Very well, you can help. Let me know if you see any breaks or weakening of the sigils."

"Sure." With that he dropped his bare legs over the edge, pool water covering up to his shins. Romania watches as he closes his eyes and breathes deeply. To any outsider it would look like he was simply enjoying the cool water, but to Romania he can tell England is concentrating on his magical energy. Exhaling slowly he opens his eyes as his magic flows out of his feet into the water. The pool glows a faint green as it resonates with his power. And there, in the middle of the backs of every nation in the pool, a sigil of protection glows and Romania can't help but stare. It was one thing to hear England had done this but, it was another thing entirely to _see_ it. As he stares he can see the intricacy of the sigils and the power they take to maintain. Turning to look at England, he's taken aback by the sheer level of exhaustion he can see on the man. Of course, making the sigils resonate all at once like this must be drawing masses of power from him. England doesn't keep it up for long, just enough for him to be satisfied with the sigils conditions. Once done, he slowly climbs to his feet and Romania jumps up to shadow him, fearful that he'll pass out from exhaustion. He makes his way to a lounger and collapses on it, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Yeah, sure Romania knows he's powerful too, no one else can control a thunderstorm the size of Florida like he can, but that's a different kinda power he's not sure he could even have. He had asked Norway about it after England had all but passed out.

* * *

"We all have our ways, this is his."

"Yeah, but isn't it a bit risky?"

" _Obviously_. He knows that, he still suffers the repercussions of failing to finish his first attempt with America. Just look at him every Fourth of July."

"Oh! So that's what that's all about. Magical back lash?"

"Yes. Those sigils take _years_ to solidify, when America gained his independence he severed the connection the sigil was built upon before it was completed."

"Ouch."

"Hmm."

* * *

Don't get him wrong, Norway is just as powerful too. His aether swords are the ultimate weapon, no one else can even _touch_ them let alone actually _wield_ one with out experiencing the most unimaginable agony. And they're the only thing that can kill a Shee Devil, those beasts are immune to all other magical attacks.

Someone, if they were to know about the Nations and about the creatures of the other world, might be inclined to ask what all the fuss is about? If Nations are basically immortal, being able to revive after suffering a 'death' then what's the problem? The problem, Romania would tell them, is that the creatures of the other world and Nations are all born of the same energy. Though how Nations are born is still a mystery, how they die is not. Most Nations know a 'true death' occurs when the people or land they represent stops identifying themselves as them. However, what most Nations don't know is that they _can_ be killed, permanently without their people's doing. And these creatures are the only thing left that are capable of doing so. After all, it's happened in the past. Ever wonder how civilisations, so strong and advanced for their time just suddenly vanish? That's because their personification was killed.

Romania's heard the story of Maya, how her people's civilisation just suddenly collapsed. How they used their temples to offer up sacrifices to tear open the Vail. Though the details are lacking the basic gist is easy to understand. Romania personally likes to refer to it as the biggest fuck up of all time. He's inclined to believe the tales that Maya was a mad woman. After all _who_ looks at the beasts from the other world and thinks 'Well don't they look nice, I'm a rip open a portal and make them my pets!' Crazy. Not that she deserved to be torn apart and her people killed, falling victim to some sort of reverse illness transfer to them from the wounds she suffered. An without a living personification, the land began to suffer too, drought, failing ecosystem, the works. So that, Romania would say, is what all the fuss is about.

God, he remembers what happened to Hungary nearly three centuries ago. She had been out hunting, Romania thankfully had gone with her. They were _supposed_ to be discussing business or trade deals, honestly he can't remember. What he does remember though was a Shee Devil appearing in the woods and grabbing Hungry from her horse. He still shivers at the memory. He can remember shouting to her as he forced his horse to catch up, cursing himself for agreeing to a race in the first place. He'll never forget the sight of her being pulled from the saddle and forced to the ground, the beast sinking it's talons into her back. Watching as the Devil tore her right arm off like it was nothing, hearing her scream and cry out, not knowing what was happening, unable to see it. He remembers screaming too, at the beast, and using all the power he could summon just to be able to ward the thing off of her. Of jumping from his horse, grabbing her broken, bleeding body and performing the most dangerous teleportation ever to get away. How they dropped into the fort, him screaming at the humans to " ** _Fucking help her damn it!_** " How numb he felt as they rushed her away before he passed out from over use of his magic. The months after were by far the worst of his life, helpless but to watch and wait for her to recover, far slower than any of their kind should. But watching her wake up like nothing had happened, that was by far the best.

Shaking his head clear of the memory, he recites his promise ' ** _Nu. din nou._** '

* * *

Norway looks over his shoulder as he once again leaves the party to defend those he cares most about, even if he doesn't say it, he knows they know. Instinctively, he looks to Denmark. The fear that he'll be targeted again, like before all those centuries ago for helping him, is ever present. He tries not to show his worry as he turns back heading out.

* * *

His fault, his fault, his fault! It's all his fault that this happened. He should have been more careful, checked the runes, sensed the danger, something! Now... now the stupid, idiot, fucking Dane! Gods, please don't let him die... Blood, both red and black cover the snow as Norway sits, naked -his clothes all being used to stem the flow of blood from the unconscious Nation- praying to every god he knows, casting every healing spell -risks be **_damn_**!- he knows. The Dane groans, and it's the first sign of life from him in over an hour. Norway could cry... Oh, wait, he is. That was the worst day of his, long, long life. Waking up naked lying across the injured, but conscious -and _very_ confused- Dane was strangely the best.

* * *

The Norse nation sighs as he looks forward, he can see Romania coming out across the way. Breathing deeply, he recites his promise ' ** _Aldri. en gang til._** '

* * *

England slips away again under the pretence he's had enough of the American's idiocy. But really, given the choice, he would take listening to America's _worst_ ideas over having to once again sneak of to fight a danger the boy can't comprehend. For the day he can choose to stay and listen is the day that they'll _all_ be truly safe. He still can't help the fear that eats at him, that the past will repeat, but he looks forward and pushes those fears away. Stores them on a shelf in his mind to look at later, when he's drunk out of his god damned mind, but not now. Now, he has a job to do.

* * *

What has he done? Oh Gods, oh Gods! He's a fool, the lowest scum of the world to have let this happen. He can't stop the tears streaming down his face, doesn't want to, or the choked sobs he lets out. His boy, his sweet, darling little America... The child lies in his arms, still, soaked in his own blood. England, begs, prays, offers up everything he has and is, just please, let the boy **_live_**! It's been more than 10 minutes since the child took his last breath. Since that beast grabbed him from his bed -teeth sinking into the child's neck- and shook him like a rag doll. The beast -now in too many pieces to even be remotely recognisable- lies strewn about the pair. England doesn't know if it was his magic, a deal he made, or some blessed miracle. Whatever the reason, words cannot express his joy at feeling the child start to breathe again. That, by far, was the worst day of his life, but seeing the child live again was definitely the best.

* * *

England closes his eyes at the memory. Opening them, he raises his head and walks out, back straight and ready to fight, he recites his promise ' ** _Numquam. iterum._** '

* * *

They are ready. No darkness can defeat them. No hell, can scare them. They've all seen what happens if they fail. They draw their weapons. They will fight.

They have a promise to keep: **_Never. Again._**

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was a thing... Just wanted to try writing something a bit darker than my happy Pokémon au. And also this is my protest against England always being used as the cause for any magical plot were he messes up a spell. Just. No. You don't practice something for literally centuries and mess up with the simplest things.
> 
> Okay rant over.
> 
> Again, check out my other story Halloween party, Pumpkin Carving Contest! If you want to see things from the other side of the night.
> 
> Translations.
> 
> Thunder cade- Thunder fall. Romanian
> 
> Per mater in manum ejus, miserunt ad lucem in tenebras- By Mother's hand, cast a light upon the darkness! Latin
> 
> Ego lux in tenebris iubes regi: Egredere! Aperuit illis quae proxima sunt, Signa quod habet partes diductum- By the light I command the dark, Begone! Close what has been opened, seal that which has been torn asunder! Latin
> 
> Focul cel sfânt, arde-i pe cei blestemați- Holy fire, burn the damned. Romanian
> 
> For dem vil jeg bevare deres liv mot natten- For them, I will guard their lives against the night. Norwegian
> 
> Pentru ei, îmi voi păzi viața împotriva noii- For them, I will guard their lives against the night. Romanian
> 
> Eorum ego vitam in noctem custodiunt- For them, I will guard their lives against the night. Latin
> 
> Anglia- England. Romanian
> 
> Nu. din nou- Never. Again. Romanian
> 
> Aldri. en gang til- Never. Again. Norwegian
> 
> Numquam. iterum- Never. Again. Latin
> 
> Reviews and criticism are always welcome. This is my first time writing them all as Nations so if I'm way off mark with anything, let me know!
> 
> So, uh yeah. Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> Till next time, stay awesome!


End file.
